Usage of in-vehicle multimedia systems is increasing and functions of in-vehicle multimedia systems are becoming complex according to needs of users. Operation of these in-vehicle multimedia systems having various functions is likely to frequently cause a driver to not keep eyes on the road and risk of car accidents increases as inattention to the road increases. Hence, although attempts to keep drivers focused during traveling, such as DMB system regulations, have been made to prevent distraction of the driver during traveling, this is insufficient to prevent accidents due to distraction of the driver.
Meanwhile, in addition to the regulations, a variety of in-vehicle safety assistance devices are used to give a warning to a driver during traveling or to arouse the driver's attention. One example of these safety assistance devices is illustrated in FIGS. 1A-D.
FIGS. 1A-D illustrate one example of an in-vehicle safety assistance device.
Referring to FIG. 1A, sensors are mounted to rear positions and lateral rear positions of a vehicle to sense whether other vehicles or obstacles are present at blind spots at the rear and the lateral rear sides of the vehicle. The vehicle may turn on a lamp 120 mounted in a side mirror 110 as illustrated in FIG. 1B based on sensed results to visually notify a driver of the presence of another vehicle at a blind spot in a corresponding direction or behind the vehicle.
In addition, various other safety assistance devices have been applied to vehicles, for example, a Smart Cruise Control (SCC) system that automatically controls a vehicle speed based on a distance between a corresponding vehicle and a vehicle located ahead thereof, the distance being sensed using distance sensors mounted to the front of the vehicle as illustrated in FIG. 1C, or a lane departure prevention system that arouses the driver's attention via various methods, including, e.g., generation of a warning sound or pulling of a safety belt when a vehicle departs from a lane based on a sensed result of an optical sensor 130 as illustrated in FIG. 1D.
The technologies as described above may assist a driver in recognizing any erroneous vehicle traveling due to distraction of the driver through issue of a warning and may aid in maintenance of a distance between a corresponding vehicle and another vehicle ahead thereof via smart cruise control even if the driver does not remain focused on the road.
However, since the driver who does not remain focused on the road cannot view scenes and warnings at the front and the rear lateral sides of the vehicle, the aforementioned existing technologies are not sufficient safety regimes to keep drives focused.